Nakahara Rena
'Nakahara Rena '(中原玲奈) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and the eldest daughter of the Nakahara family. She is 17 years old and a 3rd year in high school. Rena was born on February 12 and is an Aquarius. She has long purple hair with a ribbon attached on the side and purple eyes. She is 166cm tall and her blood type is B. Rena is voiced by Fujiwara Hanako. Background Rian comes from a traditional family, and is excellent in traditional dancing, archery, calligraphy and kendo. She is also wealthy, having a beach house. She is also a famous idol, as a member of the idol group "HoshiKiss", and model in a famous girl magazine, alongside her childhood best friends Horiuchi Tomoko and Yamauchi Tsumugi. Personality Despite being an idol, she is a bad-mouthed and aggressive girl. She throws various types of dictionaries towards anyone she gets furious with, especially to Horiuchi Tatsuya and Horiuchi Atsushi. Her strength is great, as her dictionaries are thrown with enough force to crack concrete in the anime. When she shows her true nature, her voice is a bit deeper. Because she is an idol, she uses a facade where she is timid and is the sweet and innocent girl of the group. Only her childhood best friends and fellow HoshiKiss members and models Yamauchi Tsumugi and Horiuchi Tomoko know her true nature. Her true nature accidentally comes out without her noticing when she gets fired up or excited, in which Tsumugi and Tomoko have to hide it and make up excuses, adding comedy relief. Relationships 'Nakahara Rian - '''Younger sister. Although she has tried to persuade Rian to become a model and idol, Rian refused because then she wouldn't have enough time to do the challenges with Atsushi, greatly disappointing Rena. They are close and Rian often comes to her whenever she needs to find a way to defeat Atsushi. 'Nakahara Rina - 'Younger sister. She is Rina's model and reason why Rina decided to become a model. 'Yamauchi Tsumugi - 'Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Horiuchi Tomoko. 'Horiuchi Tomoko - '''Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Horiuchi Tomoko. Character Songs #Hana Tegami #Rondo Revolution (Character Cover Album) HoshiKiss #Soldier Game #Private Wars #Hitohira no Hanabira (Character Cover Album) Trivia *Her VA and Yoshioka Nanako's VA are real-life sisters and DreamS idols. *Her VA is a real-life idol, being a DreamS soloist and former DreamS Kenshuusei. *She is only 1cm taller than her younger sister, Nakahara Rian, and 6cm taller than her younger sister, Nakahara Rina. *She is the shortest HoshiKiss member. Category:Female Characters Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days